Coyote Meets the Bat
by Caschick23
Summary: Please Read Mai Magena Howlett first. She's Wolverine's baby. He's the Dark Knight. Put them under the same roof and what do you get? Read and find out. Its a Bruce/Batman/OC. Rogue and Bobby/Iceman.
1. Chapter 1

This series takes place about 4 years after the last chapter of Mai Magena Howlett. Mai and Logan are very close. She dress in jeans and either white or black t-shirt or tank top, depending on the weather.

Rogue and Bobby or Ice Man, are happily engaged and are in the middle of planning their wedding. To look professional, Rogue dyed her white bangs back to her natural hair color.

Storm asks Rogue and Mai to go Gotham and ask for Bruce's support for the school. They school is need of money and support, so she figures he'd be a big help.

Mai is haunted by her mother's death and the operation. If you've seen 'New Moon, picture Mai's screaming and thrashing like Bella's.

"Rogue, remind me again why we're doing this?" Mai Magena Howlett asked lighting a cigar.

"Because, Cy. Storm asked us to. She's hoping this guy will donate to the school and it couldn't hurt have his support on mutants. And I swear you are just like you father!" Rogue answered, keeping her eyes on the road.

" I'll take that as a compliment. I mean why are you and I doing this? Why not Storm? She's better at this stuff them I am"

"Who knows. Here we are: Wayne Manor."

"Holy Shit! This place is big!"

"I know. You better put that out before we go in" She sternly said as she knocked on the door.

Cy looked around, but didn't see where to snuff the cigar, so she pulled a "Logan," opened her hand and pushed the burning part into her palm. She winced slightly and watched as the burn mark on her hand healed instantly, just as the front door opened. A older looking gentleman looked at the women before asking "Would you miss Marie D' Ancanto and Miss Howlett?"

"Yes sir we are" Rogue answered in her southern accent.

Alfred took in the two women before him while stepping aside. Miss D' Ancanto was 5'5, had long brown hair and brown eyes. He also noted the engagement ring on her left ring finger; poor Master Bruce, he couldn't hit on her. She was wearing a professional looking skirt and white blouse.

The other women was entirely different. She was 5'4, had a medium length long hair do, with the ends flipping out and brown eyes as well. While Miss Marie was somewhat relaxed, Miss Mai looked tense and on the alert, looking around her and standing close to Marie, almost she was protecting her. She was a pair of tan slacks and a black shirt with a brown and yellow leather jacket. (A/N: Looks just like Logan's)

"Excuse me, Miss Howlett, your name is very interesting. What nationality is it?"

"My name means Coyote Moon. My mother was native from the Blackfoot tribe in Canada. My mother told me the evening I was born there was a coyote howling at a new moo. So she that's what she names me

"She's the spitting imagine of her father, who's also a teacher at the school we're here to represent to Mr. Wayne." Rogue said.

Bruce was walking down the stairs as he heard Cy explain the meaning of her name.

"Ladies, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Bruce Wayne." He kissed the back of Rogues hand first, which was soft and inviting. When he kissed the back of Cy's, she wiped it on her jacket.

"Rogue, why don't you start while I get our bags?"

"I can get those for you ma'am." Alfred to convince

"Don't sweat it. It'll be my work out for the day." With that she stepped outside and popped the trunk.

"I'm sorry for Mai. It takes time for her to warm up to people."

Mai heard Rogues apology to the men. It was hard for her to open up. After her mother was killed, and the doctors experimented on her she really only trusted her father, Storm, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and Peter. She threw her duffle bag over her shoulder and lugged Rogue's suitcase up the front steps.

"Rogue, what in the hell do you have in this thing, rocks? I swear next time we travel, we bring Colossus."

"Well, I didn't just pack 3 pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts, like someone!" She rolled her eyes.

"I pack simple."

"Again, you are just like your father, right down to the T!"

Alfred had just shown them to their rooms, when Mai was inspecting the door, making sure it locked. She often had nightmares and always locked her door so no one could barge in and try to wake her up. She had heard when Rogue did that to her father and was stabbed through the chest. She didn't want to happen again, especially since Rouge was technically not a mutant any more and couldn't "borrow" her healing ability and she didn't even want to think how bad it would be if she stabbed Wayne or Alfred and couldn't heal them. If she concentrated hard and long enough, she could heal others. She had tried to the same thing when her mother was murdered. Shaking the memory out of her mind, she went to look for Rogue, only to smack right into Bruce.

"Miss Howlett, I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

_How could I not hear him? _She though to herself

"No problem. I was just looking for Marie. Have you seen her?"

"She received a call from her fiancé."

"Oh boy, that could take a while. You wouldn't happen to have a gym here do you?"

"Yeah. Actually I was on my way there too. I take ya"

"Thanks. Let me get some things first."

She came out wearing grey sweat pants and a grey zip up hoodie with a blue X on the chest. She walked right behind Bruce as he led the way down to the gym. He was in black sweat pants and tight black sleeveless shirt.

"Wow. Quite a spread. Looks like you got everything."

"Yeah. Working out helps me release tension from work."

Part of him wanted to laugh when she gave a confusing look. He watched her remove the hoodie to reveal a white tank top. He noted a dog tag with a locket around her neck.

"You serve in the military?" He noted the look on her face as she slipped the tag into her shirt and face the punching bag

Without even putting on gloves, she started wailing bag.

"You like to box?" He asked holding the bag steady was she punched it.

"Yeah. Usually have one on one with my dad or Peter."

"Peter you boyfriend?"

"Hell no! He's just a buddy. I pity any man who shows interest in me."

"Why?"

"If you ever meet my father, you'll know." Throwing the last punch, she turned neck slightly and he heard a faint crack.

A/N: She is just like her dad, huh?

"You care to have me practice some moves?"

"Sure, but it seems a bit unfair."

"Why?" Bruce asked as they were wrapping their hands

"Your size and the fact I'm used to fightin guys I know and know how I fight."

"Ok, how do you fight?"

"Dirty."

The were circling each other when Alfred and Rogue found them.

"Oh, God. You better break out a first aid kit"

"Oh, I'm sure Master Bruce will go easy on the girl"

"Its not her I'd be worried about. One of the many things Cy and her father have in common: Both used to fight in bars. Is saw him fight once and it wasn't a pretty sight."

At that moment, they heard a groan of pain come out of Bruce. Mai had punched him in the stomach a little too hard. He recovered swiftly and tried to tackle her, which he did. The two land hit the mat hard. Mai was slightly dazed but healed quickly. Then something inside her took over. She wrapped one leg around his and flipped him onto his back and quickly ran away.

Bruce and Alfred watch in confusion as she left the room while Rogue ran after her.

"Cy! Girl what's wrong!?" She followed her friend outside to the back yard, where she found her breathing very hard, trying hard to control whatever want to pop out of her, but was losing. One moment it was Mai and the next it was large grey wolf. It looked at Rogue, roared, and then ran into woods.

"Where did Miss Howlett run off to….?" Alfred kindly asked

"And what the hell is her problem!" Bruce yelled

"She just had to cool off by taking a run and there is nothing wrong with her, Mr. Wayne!"

Rogue went back into the house with Alfred, while Bruce went to look for the girl

Coyote, in her wolf form, ran until she found a water fall. Kneeling down, she lapped up the water with her tongue. When she got up and wiped her mouth, she turned back into her human form, still in her sweats. Sitting on a flat rock, she sighed and reached into her shirt, pulling the long chain with a dog tag and a oval locket on the end. "Coyote" was all the tag read. Opening the locket, it revealed a simple picture of her and her mother. Kayla had her arms around eight year old Mai, both smiling at the camera.

Her life changed at age 14. Her mother was murdered and basically sold her soul to the very men who killed her. She looked at her hand and unleashed her adamantium claws.

"Mai!" She heard someone calling her name. Moving fast, she retracted the claws and climbed a near by tree and hid in the leaves. Missing her footing, she fell, hitting every branch on the way down and hit the ground hard, her head hitting a jagged rock, knocking her out.

"Mai!" Bruce saw her fall out the tree and ran to her side. When he reached her, she was coming to. Holding her head, checking for any blood.

"Are you ok? Anything broken?"

"No, I'm fine just ahead ache.'

"How is that possible? You should at least have something fractured if not broken."

"Really, I'm fine. Can we please just head back to your place?" She got up, shaking off his hand to help lead her back.

At the manor, Rogue was pacing back and forth until she saw Mai and Bruce walking back to the house. She ran to meet her and ran right into arms while Bruce walked right past them.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah Rogue, I'm fine but almost got caught healing."

"Don't worry. We're gonna be here for few days and we can explain why we're here."

"Something tells me I should keep an eye on our host." Mai said

"Really?" Rogue asked in a semi flirty voice.

"Not in that way! I got a weird feeling when I ran into him earlier."

"You are defiantly your father's daughter."

"Got that right." The two went into the house as the sun began to set.

Well, what do you think? Its a lot to put in the first chapter, but something will make more sense in future chapters.


	2. We're Mutants

After dinner, which was silent, Mai sat on the roof right smoking a cigar. She made sure no one was watching and she turned into a sparrow and flew onto the roof. She always sat on the roof at school at night, it didn't matter what the weather, she could be found there, staring at the stars and moon.

Every time she looked at the moon, she thought of her mother and the story she had told her years ago. About how every night Kuekuatsu would howl at Moon, his lost love. Taking a final puff of her cigar, she put it out her hand and watch, once again as it healed almost instantly. Climb down the tree, she crawled back into her lavish room. If you put her rooms at the school and on the reservation together, it wouldn't even come close. There was a queen size bed, a large dresser, her own bathroom and reading chair, which she was tempted to use to block the door, but opted against it. Reaching into her dresser she pulled out a pair green sleep pants and an old grey shirt she stole from Bear. It was two sizes too big on her, but she didn't care.

_Dream sequence:_

"_Storm, can I ask you something?" Mai knocked on the door in Storms office._

"_Sure, Cy. Come on in." _

"_Why do you want me to go with Marie to meet this Wayne guy? I mean your better at dealing with people then I am."_

"_Mai, I just feel that you'll relate to this guy better then any of us. You better finish packing, and please pack some decent pants and a nicer shirt then what you usually wear!"_

"_You know me all too well Storm" Laughing, she got up from her seat._

"_No., I know your father too well, and that's the scary part." Storm said to herself after Mai left._

"_I heard that Storm" Logan grumbled from three doors downs._

"Well, at lease it wasn't a nightmare." Mai mumbled to herself as she woke up the next morning. Waking over to her balcony, she heard it softly raining through the glass. Grinning, she changed into a pair of black short workout pants that went just above her knees, and a black cami bra that covered just enough of her breasts. Slipping out of her room, she put the ear buds of her I pod on and silently went to the back yard. She began her warm up stretches.

Bruce woke up earlier then he had meant to and couldn't get back to sleep, so he did his morning work out of 100 push ups and 100 sit-ups. Changing into jeans and grey t-shirt he went to the kitchen and looked out the window as he got a cup of coffee.

Mai hung upside down from a tree branch. She was doing stomach crunches by locking her ankles together and having the back of her knees against the rough bark. Crossing her arms against her chest she did 100 crunches. Once she was finished she just hung there, breathing hard. She then lifted herself up and grabbed the branch, dropping her legs, she did 100 pull ups, then did it again, this time one handed. The rain felt good against her hot skin. Water washed sweat off her.

Bruce watched from the window as she workout. Her back muscles flex with every pull up and crunch she did. Her hair, pulled into a pony tail was soaked, as was her outfit. He ducked behind the counter when she turned, feeling his eyes undress her. He looked up in time to see her go into the woods, using the same trail as yesterday. He didn't know what it was about her, but he followed.

Mai ran as fast as she could into the woods. She had felt Wayne's eyes on her the whole workout. She was used to men watching her, ever since she had come home after the procedure and she used the woods by her house as her own gym. In the four years before her father and her were reunited she had gained almost 7 pounds in muscle. All the fights in the cage matches had made her faster and quicker to attack and block. Pulling her out of its pony tail, she let her hair fall against her neck and shoulders. Raising her face toward the grey sky, absorbing the light shower.

She could smell him before hearing, so grabbing a nearby tree branch she pulled her self up, letting her body change, into a squirrel. She watched as he stood where she had been just seconds ago and watched him. The way his jeans hugged his butt , how the sleeves of his shirt looked like they would rip if you looked at them wrong and how his damp shirt clung to his chest.

_Where did she go?_ Bruce though to himself. There was only one main path before you could get lose in the dense woods. He notice a few leaves fall, before Mai flew out of the tree and landed in a crouched position; her hands were in fists resting on the ground like she was punching it and her knees were bent to her elbows. Slowly she stood up right, and faced him "Why are you following me?"

"I don't know. Why are running around in the rain?" Water slowly ran down his face and Mai had to mentally slap herself to stop from wanting to jump him.

"This was how I trained back home on the res. Makes me feel closer to nature." She moved a strand of wet hair behind her ear and walked past him.

He grabbed her arm as she began to walk away. She looked at his on her arm, then up at him "Unless you want to lose that hand, I suggest you let me go, bub."

"Why don't you make me?"

"Your gonna…." He ears picked a panicked voice calling for her "Rouge!" She grabbed Bruce's arm and flipped him onto his back and ran toward the house.

"MAI!" Rogue cried for her 'sister' and rushed toward her when she saw her running in a the clearing.

Mai caught Rogue as she ran right into her arms. "Rogue, honey, you got tell what's wrong. I can't read minds you know." She looked at he friend's face and even with rain coming down a little harder on them, Mai could tell she had was crying.

"It's Bobby. He's hurt!" She rammed her face into Mai's chest and sobbed.

"Marie, he's gonna be fine. He's strong and a fighter. Let's go inside."

Mai changed into jeans, a black tank top and one of her dad's button down plaid shirts. Rolling the sleeves to the elbows, she helped Rogue pack. "Your sure you can handle this on your own? I can stay another day, seal the deal, then go home" Rogue asked trying to control her tears.

"No, you are going home and that's an order from Dad, Storm and me. Bobby needs you more then I do. Personally I'm surprised I'm still here after what happened in the woods."

"What happened in the woods?"

"I kinda, sorta, flipped Wayne on his back when he grabbed my arm after following me during my workout." She replied sheepishly.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"OW! Damn girl you know I got sensitive hearing." Rubbing her ears to try and stop the ringing.

"Sorry. But how could you do that?"

"In my defense, I did warn him."

"Excuse me, ladies, but Miss Marie's car is ready for her." Alfred stuck his head in Rogue's room.

"Thank you. We'll be there shortly." Mai closed the bag and pick it up. Walking past Bruce in the hall, she mouthed "sorry about earlier"

The three watched Rogue pull out of the drive way and toward home. Coyote had her arms crossed across her chest and silently prayed to the spirits that Bobby would be ok and that Rogue got home safely.

"You worry about her that often?"

"She's like a sister to me. Mr. Wayne, We weren't entirely honest with you yesterday." She turned to look at him.

"What? Your not from a school for gifted kids?" He joked but stopped chuckling when he saw the serious look on her face.

"No we are. But it's a different kind of gifted. We're mutants."

DUM, DUM, DUM! Next chapter, Bruce learns more about Coyote and Joker breaks into the manor


	3. Pretty Knives

"Did you hear, Mr. Wayne? I said I'm a mutant." Impatiently crossing her arms across her chest, she asked Bruce as he just sat there processing what she had told him.

"You're a mutant?"

"Yes. So is my father, my mother and just about everyone at the school. We teach kids how to use their powers properly so they can live with normal people or stay on and teach the next generation to handle their abilities. Marie was a mutant, but she took 'the cure' from Worthington Labs about five years ago. That's when I first meet her and my father"

"What exactly are your abilities, Miss Mai? Alfred asked intrigued.

"I have a healing factor. Every time I get hurt, the injury heals almost instantly. That's why I wasn't hurt when I fell from the tree yesterday" turning to Bruce "I also animal powers. I have an acute sense of hearing and smell. I can speak to animals and shape shift into any animal." She explained leaving out the fact she had an indestructible skeleton and claws that came out of both hands. She figured just telling them about her animal side and healing factor was enough for now.

"Could you please demonstrate for us?" Bruce finally spoke

"Sure." Crouching down, she turned into a Doberman Pincher and walked over to the men on the couch.

"Outstanding." Alfred pet her on the head and smiled. The dog that was Mai looked at Bruce and then turned back.

"You said both your parents were mutants?"

"The mutant gene is passed through the father. That's where I got the healing and animal senses from."

"The school was run by Professor Charles Xavier. He passed away six months before I arrived at the school. Its now run by Ororo Munroe, aka Storm; who has the ability to control the weather." Mai was explaining the school with a power point on Rogue's laptop. "Next we have, Bobby Drake or Iceman. He can freeze just about anything. He's also Rogue's fiancé." Clicking to the next photo, Peter. "Peter Rasputin, native to Russia but now a U.S. citizen. When danger is near, his whole body is cover in some kind of armor. He also has unbelievable strength. Kitty Pride, can phase through walls." The presentation continues until she stopped at the only photo of two mutants together: her father and her. "My father, Logan. Well, you already know about his powers, but what you don't know is that was a metal called adamantium surgically grafted through his entire skeleton, as do I. Adamantium is supposedly indestructible."

She turned to the men still seated on the couch. "Any questions?"

"So, you and your father can never die?"

"We're had a few close calls, but as far as we know, yes we can't die."

"The procedure you and your father had to endure, is it…?"

"Painful. Try to imagine a thousand needles piercing you in one place at once and them put them all over your body. Now my skeleton" turning to a slide of her skeleton "as you can see has a lesser grade then my dad's. Its so I can change, but also not break when I'm in a animal form."

Mai's POV:

I heard a faint sound outside, sick laughter. "You boys got a panic room around here?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Then I strongly suggest you get into it and call the police." I walked out of Wayne's office and sniffed three times. I smelled grease paint and gun powder. I moved into the shadows as five or six armed men and one woman came in. One had slicked back green hair and purple trench coat over matching pants. The woman was in orange and black checkered jesters out fit. The others were in all black and wore clown masks.

I slowly unleash my claws, wincing as the blades slowly exit my skin and stalk over to where I'm directly over the people. Jumping up on the railing, I let a roar and jump off . The two henchmen that looked up were the first to die. The others order each other to fire at me, but I'm too quick. Running I jump and turn into a large tiger and maul one. I feel bullets piercing my fur, but adrenaline keeps me fighting till all that's left is the clown and jester.

Normal POV:

Joker watched as his men were killed in seconds. The girl jumped off a second story balcony and stabbed the two as she landed. Three metal knifes stuck out of each hand then she turned into a large tiger. Nothing seemed to stop her, not the bullets they had been able to shoot before meeting their end.

Mai was turning back to her human form when the women dressed as a jester walked right up to her and stabbed her in the side with a large serrated knife. Mai dazed, looked at the blade now stuck in her side. Wanting them to think it was killing her she fell to her knees and looked up at them, fear of dying in her eyes. As trail of blood be blood left her mouth, she gave scary smile and pulled the knife out. However part of it broke off and as she healed, it was stuck inside.

"You shouldn't have done that." Flying to her feet she charged at the clown man, but he kicked her with force that flew her backwards, right into a concrete pillar. _Thank god for adamantium bones._ Slightly stunned, she shook it off and tried again to get the villains.

Harleywas impressed by the girl's integrity. The girl threw her arms out and the claws came back out. Barring her teeth, she ran at full speed at the two. Harley grabbed her neck.

Mai looked in shock. _She caught me?!_ Next thing she knew she was being thrown out a large window. Mai laid there in pain. For once, she couldn't move. All the fighting and constant healing had taken too much out of her. So she passed out.

Bruce had taken Mai's advice and went to the panic room with Alfred and watched the fight on the monitors. The men watched speechlessly as she cut the intruders down in seconds. Taking out the first two with claws that stuck out of her hand. It wasn't till her fight with Joker and his partner did the invincible girl seem to falter. It wasn't till after being thrown out of the window head first, did she finally stop.

Mai heard the sirens as she also heard ".HA. Good throw sweetie."

"Thanks Mr. J." Harley gushed

"Lets see if we can take those knifes from her." He stepped on her hand, hard and it triggered the blades to shoot out of her hand.

"Ahhh!" Mai screamed as the two pulled at the claws, attempting to pry them out her.

Thankfully the approaching sirens caused them to stop.

"Lets go. We'll get them later. But lets see if she can survive this." With that Joker pulled a gun out of his coat and shot Mai, point blank in the head.

Bruce watch in anger as Mai was executed. He ran out of the panic room as the police rounded the corner to enter the drive way. He got to her as they almost pulled up. He pulled her into his arms and check a pulse. He heard a gasp and felt her hand grip his wrist.

"You ok?"

"Just a head ache. Oh, thank the mother for crazy scientists and them giving me a adamantium skull. Can you help me up, please? I'm still recovering."

"Mr. Wayne happened here?"

"That Joker guy broke in, so my butler and I ran to the panic room, along with my friend here." Bruce was holding Mai, who was still recovering, against his shoulder.

"Are you ok, ma'am?"

"I'm fine. Just an adrenaline rush, makes me a dizzy at times." She was glad Bruce had grabbed his coat and wrapped it around her before being questioned. She didn't want to explain why she had blood all over her shirt, especially since most wasn't hers.

Mai sat on the corner of the tub as she felt around her side, trying to find the price of knife that broken off and healed inside her.

"Need some help?" Looking up she saw Bruce in the doorway.

"Yeah, that would be great. I just need to use the scalpel there and slice open my side. When I was pulling that knife out of me, a chuck of the tip broke off and it healed inside me." She watched as he slipped some surgical gloves and picked up the blade.

"You ready?"

"Just do it quick, please Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce." He slowly sliced at her skin and saw the blade tip. He carefully slipped his forefinger and thumb inside her and pulled it out. Once it was out, he watched in wonder as the wound healed.

"Whoa."

"Um… thanks for the help." She awkwardly got up and let the bathroom. She slipped on a black hoodie and went to the balcony doors. Bruce came out the bathroom and watched as she jumped off the balcony and landed on her feet.

Once her feet hit the ground she ran off. Moving through the trees, she felt like she was home again. She was one with nature again, using only the moon and stars to guide her. She leapt into the air and changed into a hawk. She flew toward the lights of Gotham city. She landed on the roof of Wayne Enterprises, still in bird form she looked at the city below and then dived into a dark alley and changed back. She lifted the hood onto her head and put her hands in her pockets, opening a her senses to the world around her.

A few feet behind her she could smell the alcohol on their breaths and hear their hushed snickering.

"Well, look what we have here, Tommy." One drunk with shaggy black hair chuckled.

"I see her, Ed. She's a cutie." He had a shaved head and a bad goatee

"Look here bubs, you DON'T want to mess with me." She threatened, clenching her fists, but didn't unleashed the claws. But it didn't work they still came toward her and backed her in a corner.

"What cha gonna do now, sweet thing?" One called Ed placed his arms on either side of her, trapping her against the brick.

"This" and gave a swift kick to his groin and when he was holding his sore balls, she round housed kicked him the head, her hood fell off in the process.

"Your dead girl!" Ed's friend flicked open a switchblade ran toward her, but she grabbed his wrist and snapped it, letting the blade fall out of his hand. The man screamed as he grabbed his broken wrist.

"Told ya not to mess with me." She told the two sore men as she put her hood back on her head and walked into the darkness.

Batman watched as she took down the armed men. He wasn't surprised, he had seen her fight the Joker and his cronies earlier , and they were armed with guns. Of course, she was also thrown against a pillar, launched through a window, and finally shot point blank in the head. He followed her on the roof tops, but was interrupted by a mugging. He may be public enemy number 1 in Gotham, but he still wanted to help the city.

"Lovely weather, isn't Mr. Wayne?" She didn't turn around. Standing on a ledge of a skyscraper. The rain was almost blinding. Her sweatshirt clung to her, showing off her figure.

"How did you know?" He answered in his normal voice.

"You really need to wash off that cologne before putting that suit on. I could smell it a mile away."

She turned and walked toward him. She looked at his up and down in his armor. With out warning, she moved to punch him, but he caught her fist.. He did the same when she moved to kick him, then he vaulted her over his shoulder, underestimating where the edge was and threw her over the edge. He heard what sound like knives slicing through brick. Looking over the side, she hung there, three claws embedded in the building. "Care to give a hand?"

Hoisting her back to the roof he watched the weapons go back into her.

"Do they..?"

"Hurt? Like a mother every time. Before the procedure, they were bone. I got them the day my mother was murdered." She had this far off look in her eyes.

"She was murdered?"

"A pupil of my dad's enemy found out about my healing factor and he wanted revenge on my family. A team went to my house while I was in school and gunned my mother down on our front lawn."

"That horrible."

"It gets worse. When she was shot, I was climbing the rope in gym. It felt like someone slammed a knife into my chest and turned the blade. I fell and landed hard on the mat. Ignoring everyone, including the concerns of my best friends, I ran all the way home and found her dead. I was trying to heal her, when the same guys try to grab me. When I punched one of them in the chest, the claws came out and I used them to kill them all. I took on about half a dozen men by myself when I was 15. Don't really remember much after that. The sheriff, who just happens to be one of my buds dad, found me lying next to my mother with a fricking huge dart in my neck."

"Well that's enough of the spilling of the guts. I'm gonna head back. Do me a favor?" She went back to the ledge and looked at him as she put her soaked hood on her sopping wet hair.

"What?"

"For your own safety, don't come charging into my room if you hear screaming. I'd hate to explain how I killed Bruce Wayne and then brought him back from the dead." With that she stepped off the ledge, turned into an owl and flew away.

That's chapter 3. Hope you liked it!


	4. Nightmares

Mai flew onto her balcony and open the doors. Before stepping in from the rain, she took off her boots, and hoodie. Walking into the bathroom, she removed the rest of her wet cloths and hung them in the shower. She walked naked to her dresser and put on a fresh pair of panties. After slipping her night cloths on, she check her cell and found a message from Rogue saying she got home ok and Bobby was doing fine.

Bruce was returning to his room when he heard screaming from down the hall.

"MOM! PLEASE HEAL! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Bruce tried the knob, but it found it lock. He then threw his self against the door several times until it fell off its hinges.

_Dream Sequence: Mai's_ POV:

The pain in my chest increased as I ran home. My hair fell into my eyes as I rounded the corner that led to our drive way. Our pickup was parked in front of the barn and lying a few feet away face down, was mom.

"MOM!" Running toward her and sliding on the gravel. Turning over I see her body riddled with bullets holes. I put my hands over the wounds "PLEASE MOM! DON'T LEAVE ME!" tears pour put as my attempts fail.

"MAI! MAI!" Someone's voice is yelling over my crying and the sound of rain falling.

_End sequence_

Bruce shook her shoulders trying to wake her up. "MAI! MAI!"

She shot up, still screaming and tackled him, her claws just inches from his face.

Alfred heard the screams and turned on the blinding light. He saw Mai on top of Bruce with her claws out. Bruce's hand on her wrist, stopping her from impaling him.

Still shaking, she jumped off him and ran out of the room. She ran back into the pouring rain and screamed into the night. She screamed till her throat ached and fell to her knees. She heard the two men come up behind her, but ignored them as Bruce wrapped a wool blanket around her and carried her in a bridal carry back into the house. He carried her into the living room and placed her front of the fire place.

He watched as the fire showed her tanned skin and reflected in her dark eyes. Strands of hair fell and framed her face. He had to admit she looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry." Her soft voice startled him

"For what?"

"Almost stabbing you in the face. I'm usually in better control of my nightmares."

"Do you get them often?"

"Almost every night. Either about my mom's death, the procedure. Sometimes there're even about losing my dad or the others."

"I know how you feel, watching a family member die."

"I read about your parents. I can't imagine seein that at such a young age."

"I can't imagine going through you went did. Why did you?" He looked her in the eyes.

"Shortly after the funeral, this man came to me and said he knew who ordered the hit and wanted to "make me invincible." Using the air quotes "I figured I didn't have anything else to lose, so I agreed. What I later found out was he was the one who ordered my mother to die and he watched as _I _ butchered his men. He fired the dart at me." She waited for some reaction from him. She expected him to be scared and order her to leave, but he didn't. He looked liked he understood. "Is your parents murder what drove you to be, well what your are?"

"In a way. I was mostly tired of the corrupt not paying for their crimes. I left for seven years to study the criminal mind." He explained about the League of Shadows and refusing to kill the farmer, coming home and becoming Batman. He noted how intently she listened.

"Sounds like my cage fighting days. It helped me control my anger and helped my reflexes. I was actually working when my dad and Rogue came into the bar. That was the first time I saw him. My mom used to show his picture all the time and tell me stories about when they were together." She slipped the dog tag and locket from around her neck and handed it to him. He open the trinket and saw the picture of the two.

Mai looked about eight or nine. She was smiling in her mother's arms. On the right side was a photo of the man he recognized from the slide show, her father. The two looked exactly alike; same dark eyes, same tanned skin, even their hair style was the same; dark brown with ends flipping out. Handing it back, their fingers brushed together. He leaned in to kiss her, but she notice his scars on his shoulders, chest and torso.

"I can heal those for you. I mean, if you want me to." She avoid his eyes and gestured to his scars.

"You can do that?"

"If I concentrate hard enough, yeah." She slipped off the blanket and placed her hands on his chest, closed her eyes and focused on healing the old wounds. Eyes still closed she moved to the right shoulder and repeated the process. She felt a little awkward when she moved to his torso. His rock hard abs made her feel like drooling, but shut it out of her mind.

Bruce watched as she lightly touched his chest, shoulders and torso, healing every scar he had. He had never had someone touch so softly and almost lovingly, not even Rachel.

He focused on her face. Eyes closed, determined expression.

She opened her eyes as she pulled away and saw all the scars were healed. Despite feeling very light head, one side effect to healing too quickly, she stood up. Feeling her feet sway from under her, she felt strong arms catch her before she fell.

"Good reflexes" steadying herself on his shoulder she stood up without falling. Slowing walking over to window and wrapped the blanket tighter around her, wishing her father was comforting her. She remembered the first time her father had ran into her room when she a nightmare her first night at the school.

"_Baby wake up! You gotta wake up darling!" He held his thrashing daughter down as she screamed in terror. Her eyes flashed open as Storm ran into the room and turned on the lights._

_Students watching in the hall all saw Mai's eyes weren't their usual brown, but yellow and animal like and her teeth were fangs._

"_Go back to your rooms kids" Logan ordered everyone as he held his shaking child. "Storm, I can take it from here." Storm gave a small smile and left him to comfort his daughter. "Shh. I got you kid. You're ok." _

_Mai began to cry as her father held her, softly stroking her hair and kissed her forehead._

"Lost in thought?" Bruce came beside her.

"Yeah. Kinda wishing my dad was here. He always knew how to comfort me after a nightmare."

"Maybe I can help. What does he do?"

"No offense, Wayne. But I think it would a little awkward for you to hold a girl that barely know and stroke her hair saying its gonna be ok, when she knows that they're never gonna stop."

"But if it helps, then I'll do it." He put his hand on her shoulder and softly stroked it.

Him stroking her shoulder helped a little. About an hour the two went to their rooms and Mai found a missed message from her father.

"Hey Darling, Storm need you back since Bobby isn't gonna be out for a while, so I'll be there to get ya tomorrow afternoon. Love you."

Mai was up early and pack all her stuff back into her duffle bag. She had informed Alfred not too long ago that she was leaving and would leave contact info for Bruce if he choose to support the school.

"Alfred where's Miss Howlet?" Bruce asked he finally came down stairs wearing a pair of jeans and white t-shirt.

"She's out on the porch, meditating. She said she need to "cleanse herself" before her father picks her up in few hours"

"You mean she's leaving?"

"Yes sir. She will leave information for you if you chose to donate to the school."

"Thanks."

He found her at the far end of the porch, softly sing in a native language. Her legs were crossed Indian style, her arms spread out on either side, thumb and middle finger touching. A light breeze blew her over her left shoulder.

"What are you singing?"

"I'm mother earth for forgiveness for my actions last night."

Before he could open his mouth again, Alfred came out to join them.

"Miss Mai, your father is here."

"Thanks Alfred." She stood up and dusted off her pant legs. Grabbing the duffle bag beside her, she walked through the house to meet her father.

Logan looked up from leaning against the car to see his daughter walk down the front stairs of the mansion. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged her to his chest. He kissed the top of her head as he stroked her long hair.

Bruce watch the reunion between father and daughter. He also noted that her father looking at him like he was his prey. Mai must have noticed, because she spoke softly to him and he soften his gaze.

"Papa, this is Mr. Wayne. Mr. Wayne, this is my father, Logan Howlett."

"Please call me Bruce." He held his hand to shake his hand.

"Wolverine." Mai rolled her eyes as her father shook Bruce's hand and said his nickname. "So,_ Bruce, _not to be rude, but I need to know if your gonna support the school. Storm needs to know so we have you come by and see your investment."

"I'd be honored to support the school." His eyes mostly on Mai.

"Ok, then. We should be going right , dad?" Mai wrapped a hand around Logan's bicep and pulled him toward the car. "We'll be in tough, Mr. Wayne. Thank you for your hospitality.

The two drove off and Bruce felt like apart was going off with them.

"You care for her don't you, sir."

"I feel something."


	5. Bad Romance

It had been two weeks since Mai left Wayne Manor. Life had gotten back to normal. She taught the shifters who to handle their powers. She had just finished a class when she decided to suit up and run a drill in the danger room.

Walking out of the locker room, she had on the tight leather suit all the X-men wore. Hers was sleeveless, like Peters, and she had on the same fingerless gloves she wore when she rode her bike.

"Computer, please run simulation 45." The large space around her turned into a thick jungle. Mai closed her eyes and focused her anger on the task at hand. Snapping her eyes open she broke out into a full on run and jump into a tree, using her claws to swing around the thick branch. This exercise to spot your enemy in forest environment.

Bruce had just arrived and was led by Rogue to the observation deck of the danger room.

He watched Mai maneuver herself in the forest. Suddenly, a group of armed soldiers came up on her. One managed to grab her, but her nailed him the nose with her elbow. Two more grabbed both arms from behind, but she flipped herself over their shoulders and slammed their heads together, knocking them out.

"Ok, girl, enough of that. We got company!" Rogue pushed a button and talked into a microphone.

"You got it Rogue. Be up in sec." She talked in to communicator on her wrist and disappeared through a door as the scene disappeared.

Bruce turned when he heard doors opening behind him and saw Mai taking off her gloves. He couldn't help but stair at the uniform; it was a form hugging one piece of material that looked like leather. The sleeveless top she wore zipped up the front of the torso. The collar was unzipped to the top of the breast bone.

"Mai, you remember Mr. Wayne."

"Yeah. How are you?'

"Fine, you?"

"Great thank you. Please excuse my appearance." She gestured to herself . "Just running a quick simulation before my next class."

"Mai's teaching the kids to dance for Bobby's and my wedding."

"Not an easy task trying to teach a fast tempo waltz to Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance'

At that moment, Logan can into the room. He was in his trademark jeans and white tank top. He loosely wrapped his arm around his daughter and held her to him.

"Hey darling, thought you were gonna help with engine on my bike."

"Sorry Edoda. I wanted to run a quick drill before helping Rogue teach the kids."

"Help me after dinner and I'll forgive you." The two shook hands on it and Logan placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Deal. Ok Rogue, round up the group while I change, please?"

"Ok kids. Per Miss Rogue's request, I'm gonna teach you guys a fast tempo waltz. Now for the music, NO ONE break out into song." Mai informed sternly as she walked over to a CD player and hit 'Play'

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Mai and Angel watched the class dance, helping with hand and feet positions. She also noted Bruce had his eyes on her the whole time.

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leathe-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Bruce couldn't help himself anymore. He stalked over to Mai when her back was turned and grabbed her and spun her around to face him. Before she could open her mouth, he danced in unison with the music and students.

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love, uhh

Mai had no choice to follow Bruce's moves. Once in while he would spin her or dip her dramatically. When he did dip her, he slowly and seductively would raise her back up.

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Logan wanted nothing more to rip Wayne's head off for touching his daughter. He probably would, but Storm was holding him back by putting a hand o his chest.

Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak bitch baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)

I want your loving  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance.

It felt like an eternity before the song ended. Bruce slowly slid his hands down Mai's arms. He wanted to kiss her at that moment, but she suddenly pushed him out of the way and turned into a black bear. He suddenly realized why she did what she did; she was protecting him from her father, who attacked.

The bear that was Mai roared at her father whose claws were drawn.

"You don't ever touch her like that AGAIN!"

"Logan, calm down!" Storm screamed and caused a thunder clap that shook the whole room.

Mai noted she wasn't the only one who stood in front of Bruce. Angel, Beast, and her shifter students all stood beside her. Colossus had his arms around her father, who was trying to break out.

"Angel, please get Mr. Wayne out of here." Storm calmly asked.

Mai turned back once Bruce was out of the room. "What the hell was that?" She screamed at her father.

"He had his hands all over you!"

"It's a fast waltz, Logan! What did you expect to do with his hands?"

Logan was in shock, she never called him by his first name. "Well, if he had any respect for you, he wouldn't have done what he did!"

Then she did something no saw coming, she punched her father in the jaw. The sound adamantium hitting adamantium rang through out the room. "I have more respect for him right then I do for you, dad." She bitterly said before leaving the room.

Rogue looked at the heart broken man on the floor rubbing his sore jaw.

"Logan, you ok?"

"No, did you see the look in her eyes? My baby hates me." He was close to tears. He hadn't cried since Jean died.

"She just angry, Logan. She adores you" She helped him to his feet.

"I don't know I get that way. I see some guy looking at her, and something takes over."

"Your just over protective of her. You weren't there for most of her life and you feel you need to protect her from everything and anyone."

Mai sat on the roof, smoking a cigar. She decided to avoid Bruce, so she came up there. Her hand was a little sore. Part of her couldn't believe she had punched her father and another part knew he deserved it. She snuffed the cigar on a roof shingle instead of her hand, when she heard a faint cry for help. Jumping down four stories and landing her feet, she decided to investigate.

After walking a few yards, she didn't find anyone

"Hello?" She was received with a small pinch to her neck.

"Ow!" Touched her neck, she pulled a dart out of her flesh "What the he..?"

A hand clamped around her mouth prevented to scream in pain as a knife stabbed her in the lower back.

That's this chapter. What will happen to Mai and who attacked her?

In case anyone is wonder what 'edoda' means, it's father in Cherokee.


	6. Saving Mai

Logan just sat at the dining room table, his face in his hands. Storm was sitting across from him. "You gonna give the riot act?"

"Logan, you have to control yourself. Mai is beautiful woman. She is gonna attract the attention of a few men, Bruce Wayne is one of them."

"She's my daughter, Strom. I have to protect her."

"Understandable, but Logan, did you expect her not fall in love?"

"I was hoping she'd fall for Colossus or Angel."

"Boys you'd approve of?"

Before he could reply, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It wasn't until he heard a scream in his head that let his howl of agony. Several students, the rest of the team, and Bruce all came down.

"Logan what's wrong?" Kitty cried when she saw him writhing in pain.

"I don't know. It feels like.."

"Someone stabbed you in the heart and turned the blade?" Bruce asked from the back of the crowd.

"Yeah. And someone in my head…" he got his answer when he heard:

"_DADDY! HELP ME!"_

"MAI!" He did best to ignore his own pain and ran outside to find his daughter. He tracked her from her scent and found another scent masking hers; blood and a lot of it.

They found her facedown in the dirt, a large knife sticking out of her lower back. She was barely conscious and coughing up large globs of blood.

"MAI! I'm here baby." Logan cried when he slowly took her in his arms. Her face was covered in her own blood.

"Logan, why isn't she healing?" Rogue cried as she look at her sister.

"This dart." Hank walked up to the pair "has some toxin that is slowing her process down drastically. We have to pull out the blade and get help her right away. Logan, please prop her upright and be ready. This is going to hurt very much, Mai."

"Just fucking do it, Hank" she mumbled painfully in her father's shoulder.

The older students hid the eyes and ears of the younger kids as Hank yanked the blade out of Coyote.

Her screams ripped through the night and their hearts. Logan held her tightly as they rushed back to the house and into the infirmary.

The bleeding finally stopped, but Mai had lost so much she slipped into a coma. Logan was kneeling next to her still form, stoking her long hair, trying to ignore the bloody streaks.

"Your gonna be ok, darling. Your gonna be fine."

"Logan." Hank and Kitty came up behind him, wear bloody scrubs.

"Good news, Doc?" He tearfully hoped Hank was gonna telling his daughter was gonna wake up soon.

"I'm afraid not. The blade on the knife…it's adamantium." Kitty said trying to keep her own tears at bay. Mai was one of her best friends and she couldn't stand seeing her like that.

"What does that mean?"

"The blade severed her spine. Logan, unless she heals, she'll be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of her life." Hank said sadly.

"Hank, we have no idea how old I am! And your telling me, my daughter faces an eternity of being unable to walk? She's a damn shifter! It will kill her not being able to run."

"That's even if she wakes up."

"DON'T SAY THAT! She's gonna wake up and she's gonna be able to walk!"

No one had ever seen Logan like that. After yelling at Hank and Kitty he went back to Mai's side. He held her hand to his face and cried so loud the whole school heard and cried along with him.

"Logan, you need to rest." Storm placed on his shoulder. He hadn't moved or slept for almost two weeks. He barley ate anything as well.

"I'm not moving till she wakes up." He weakly stroked her forehead. Her face had healed up, but no one knew if that meant she was getting better or all the meds she was on.

"Rogue's gonna sit with her. Please, Logan, your gonna need your strength for when she finally does wake up." Storm pleaded.

"Guess an hour or two wouldn't hurt. You'll get me if anything changes?"

"I promise."

As he got up, he silently kissed Mai's forehead and whispered "I'll be back soon, kid." He sadly looked back at her still form as he left.

"This way." Rogue led Bruce to where Mai was. Storm had lied to Logan saying Rogue was gonna sit with her, but it was Bruce who wanted to see her. He hadn't seen her since he had heard about her injuries.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw how pale she was. She looked so weak that he was afraid she'd fall apart at the slightest touch.

"Go ahead and talk to her." Rogue gestured to that stool Logan had occupied. He carefully took her hand and traces the space between her knuckles, where her claws would come out.

"She does care for you, you know."

"What do you mean? Apart from the dance, she's avoided me"

"When she came back, whenever someone asked about you or there was something on the T.V, she had this sort of smile. One I've never seen on her before.

Like I said when we first met, she has trouble getting comfortable around people. It took almost a month before she trusted everyone here. Logan and me were the only ones she trusted." She left after that.

Bruce sat there for almost an hour, just looking at her face.

"Mai, please wake up. Your dad, everyone else needs you. I need you." He felt tears fall as he kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back slightly when he felt her softly return the kiss.

"Is that how you always wake someone whose been out of it?"

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Her eyes opened slowly and winced until they were used to the lights.

"Ok. What happened?"

"You were stabbed in the back with an adamantium blade." Logan walked in. He had woken with a weird feeling and learned he was right. He had seen how Bruce talked to Mai, how gently he stroked her hand; remember how Jean had done the same thing.

"Mr. Howlett. I apologize for Rogue lying so I could see Mai. But I don't apologize for caring for her." Bruce stood by Mai's side and stood up to her father

"I'm not gonna hurt you Mr. Wayne. That's what almost got my daughter killed. So while she's getting checked out, lets take a walk."

"Ok Mai. Shift into something." Hank asked as he neared the end of the physical. Mai's back had healed completely and she could walk. Her blood test came back negative on the toxin.

Mai knelt to the ground and turned into a black cat. She padded over to Kitty and leaped into her lap. Kitty smiled and stroked her friends fur and scratched her behind the ears.

All three looked up when Logan and Bruce returned from their walk. Mai jumped off Kitty's lap and into towards Logan, who barely had time to catch her when she changed back to her human form in midair.

"Dad, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!" She cried as she clung to her father's neck.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way I did. I love you Tehya."

"I love you too Edoda."

"So what did you and my dad talk about?" Mai had been released from the infirmary and was now laying on the roof with Bruce. It was a cool night, so they were wrapped in a large flannel blanket.

"What any father tells the man whose interested in his only daughter. "You hurt her in any way, and I'll make your life hell" He chuckled and smiled as she huddled closer to his chest.

Mai listened to his heartbeat. She always loved that sound. When she was a kid, she crawl into bed with her mother and her heartbeat would lull her back to sleep. She took a handful of his shirt held herself closer to him.

"What was that word your dad called you?" He asked placing his head on top of hers.

"Tehya. It means 'precious.' About a year after we found each other, we started to call each other certain words in the native language. Edoda means father or daddy."

"When you were hurt, he laid on the floor writhing in pain. Then he cried out your name. It was like hearing your pain was worst then his was."

"It's the connection we have. We feel each others pain."

"Do we have a connection?" He tilted her face toward his with his fingers.

"I'd like to think so. It's more of a love bond then a blood bond." She looked him dead in the eyes. They leaned into kiss when she pulled away, wincing and holding her head.

"MAI! What's wrong?"

"It's dad. He's having a nightmare. I got to go." She jumped off the roof and onto her balcony and disappeared inside. He then heard a roar of terror, followed by words of comfort.

"Shh. Its over dad. Its over"

"Its over" Logan held Mai to his bare chest as she comforted him. His nightmare was a flashback of how she almost died.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_She's crashing. Kitty, get the paddles!" Hank ordered as Mai's vitals crashed drastically._

"_They're ready!"_

"_Clear!" After positioning the paddles in the proper area, he shocked her and watched as the body lurched. "Clear!" They tried again only to get the same result._

"_MAI! COME ONE KID! YOUR TOUGHER THEN THIS.! WAKE UP!" Logan grabbed her shoulders and shook her, sobbing. He pulled her face into his shoulder and cried into her hair._

_The heart monitor beeped. A small sigh of life came back._

"_Guess she heard you Logan." Hank smiled as he place an IV in Mai's arm._

_The team cheered and hugged one another as they watched what could only be described as a miracle._

So close, yet so far in the love department for Mai and Bruce. Next chapter they will kiss.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Marie 'Rogue' D'Ancanto and Bobby 'Iceman' Drake. 


	7. Footprints in the Sand

It was a perfect day for wedding. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky. The courtyard looked beautiful with the white and peach roses covering the white arch that Logan and Pete built.

Mai and Kitty were helping Rogue get ready, acting as Maids of Honor. Rogue was nervously smiling as Kitty did her make up and Mai worked on her hair. Rogue had dyed her bangs white for the day, which Mai pulled back and braided. Putting the final touches, a peach colored rose was placed in her.

Kitty and Mai stood by the door, waiting to be escorted. Kitty and Angel were gonna walk together, while Mai was gonna walk with Peter. Rogue asked her parents to come and give her away, which they accepted. She also asked Logan to give her away.

The music stared and Kitty and Angel walked down together. Kitty's hair was pulled into a nice bun, with a peach rose tied in. The bridesmaids dresses were form fitting spaghetti strapped peach with a white sash tired around the waist. The two wore different heels; Kitty's was a high heeled stiletto while Mai's was medium high heel.

Mai's hair was tied back into one long braid that fell down her back. Her rose was place at the start of the braid.

Rogue wore a white strapless dress that ruffled at the bottom. The long gloves she wore completed the look. Her something blue and borrowed was necklace Kitty lent her. Her something old was her white bangs and the dress was new.

"Do you, Marie D'Ancanto, take Robert Drake, to be your wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Robert Drake, take Marie D'Ancanto, to be your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Jubilee launched fireworks into the air, while the rest of the crowd threw rose pedals into the air.

For the reception, a karaoke machine was set and some of the kids were having too much fun. Siren (who screams very loud) was singing 'Earth Angel' while the wedding party was getting photos taken.. Logan stood between Mai and Rogue in one shot.

"It better be a long time before I have go trough this with you." He whispered in Mai's ear which caused her to smile a bit bigger then she intended when the flash bulb went off.

"The bride has requested that Mai and Logan Howlett join in the Father/daughter dance!" Storm announced over the mike. Logan led Mai onto the dance floor, holding her right hand in his left. Her left on his broad shoulder, his right was on her waist.

You walked with me  
Footprints in the sand  
And helped me understand  
Where I'm going  
You walked with me  
When I was all alone  
With so much I no along the way  
Then I heard you say

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

I see my life  
Flash across the sky  
So many times have I  
Been so afraid ooh  
And just when I  
Have thought I've lost my way  
You give me strength to carry on  
That's when I heard you say

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

When I'm weary  
Well I no you'll be there  
And I can feel you  
When you say

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is full of sadness and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand x 2  
oooooo mmmmmmmm

Logan couldn't help but tear up when the dance was over. It made him think of how he promised he'd never leave her.

Bruce watched as Mai and her father danced. Occasionally they'd smile and laugh at something the other had said. As the song ended, they pair hugged tightly and Logan kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulder while they walked to the bar.

"Can I have this dance?" Mai turned when she heard his voice. She been avoided him for most of the wedding. Putting her fingers in his out stretched, he led her out to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful in that dress."

"Well, make sure you get a picture, cause I am not wearing another one for a long time."

"Interesting song they picked for us to dance to, huh?" He joked as heard the lyrics.

I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name

You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you

_[Chorus:]_  
Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

I see you walking by  
Your hair always hiding your face  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say

You're going through so much  
Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you

_[Bridge:]_  
I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold

_[Altro:]_  
I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
I'm ready when you're ready for me

Logan watched his daughter and Bruce dance. He knew she cared deeply for him, though she'd never admit it. He also knew that Bruce was love in Mai and would most likely do whatever it took to win her over. This was something he had hoped wouldn't happen for many years. Call him selfish, but he wanted to be the main man in his daughter's life.

"When do you head back to Gotham?"

"Tomorrow. Will I see you before I go?" He tightened his hold on the arm that was around her waist. He wanted to kiss her so bad it hurt.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Bruce." She was trying to avoid his eyes so he wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to pour out.

"Why? You care about me, Mai. I know it! You wouldn't have protected me from your father if you didn't!"

"We can't be together, Bruce! We're not good together." She broke out of his grasp and headed for the mansion.

Storm watched Mai run inside. Signally the band to continue, she followed the young woman. "Mai? Are you ok?" Knocking on the door of Mai's room.

The door opened and Mai was on her bed. "I'm sorry to do that Storm. I just had to get out of there."

"What did he say?"

"Bruce? He asked is he would see me before he leaves tomorrow."

"What did say?"

"I told him that we shouldn't see each other."

"You know I've noticed two things about you in the last few weeks; 1) I haven't seen you happier when you are around Bruce Wayne in years, and 2) Your run when someone shows any interest in you."

"Yeah, Storm, I get it! I'm just like my dad! I run. And you want to know why? I'm scared!"

"What are scared of, Mai?" Storm pulled her into a hug.

"Me."

Thanks for reading everyone. "Foot prints in the Sand" is sung by Leona Lewis. I heard the song on Youtube and thought it was perfect for a father daughter dance. "Yours to Hold" is by Skillet and I thought it fit perfectly for Bruce and his feelings for Mai.


	8. Vacation

The familiar sound of the bike coming up the drive is what got the men outside. Bear Proudeagle and Hawk Whitefeather ran outside as Coyote shook her hair out of her helmet. Before she could even swing her legs off the bag Bear grabbed her from behind and spun her around, both laughing the whole time. Once he set her down, Hawk just simple lifted her off her feet as he hugged her.

"Good to see you guys too!" The lifelong friends walked toward her house.

"So not we're not happy to finally have you home, but why are you, Cy?" Bear asked as he threw her duffle bag in her mother's old room, her new one. Her old bed room was now a guest room.

"Just wanted to get away from a few things. Its summer back at the school so, dad and Storm said to stay as long as I needed"

"Well, least your back the big race next week! The Predators are back!" Hawk cheered as he fist bumped his friends.

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

The three were all in Mai's barn working on their bikes for the big race tomorrow. Hard rock blared through the speakers. Sweat and grease stained their shirts. Hawk was replacing the chain on his bike while Bear and Mai checked oil and tire pressures on their own rides.

Bruce sat in his office, wondering why he couldn't get one particular mutant out of his head. 'She wants nothing to do with me, right?' he thought to himself, thinking of those nights when they almost kissed on the roof and the night of Rogue's wedding. The day he was leaving the school, he saw Logan hug his daughter just before she got on her bike. As she started it up, she gave him one last look and sped off.

"Bruce, you ok?" Lucius Fox came into the office and noted the look on his young friends face.

"I'm fine Lucius. Just thinking."

"About that young woman who stayed with you months ago?"

"She tells me we may have a 'love bond', then she pulls a 180 on me and says we're not good together."

"Bruce, the only way you'll know she pulled away, is to ask her yourself." He left the office leaving Bruce confused.

Mai listen to the rain fall as she laid in bed. It helped sooth her to fall asleep. The next morning was big race. Every summer, all the big dirt bike teams got together for a series of races, and she always made sure she was home so she and the guys could compete.

Turning on her side, she tried to go to sleep. Her nightmares for the past few nights were of the night she was stabbed. The rain grew faint as she slipped into slumber.

_DREAM SEQUENCE:_

_Mai walked back to the house in the pouring rain. Her workout had been cut short with the sudden downpour. A familiar scent hit her in the face. Looking up, she saw Bruce Wayne standing on the porch, shielded from the weather. Clutching her fists, she brushed past him and went to the linen closet to get a towel. She was wringing out her hair, when he grabbed her behind and spun her to face him. Before she could say anything, he slammed his lips onto hers and shoved her against the wall. Fighting at first, she tired to push him off, but gave up and opened her mouth to welcome his warm tongue. Pulling her from the wall he stumble backwards, into her bedroom and fell onto her mattress. _

_He quickly flipped her onto her back and pressed her deeper in the mattress. _

_His hand went under her tank top and stroked her torso, while she worked on trying to rid of his shirt. Once they removed his shirt, we went to work on removing hers, which was soaked from the storm that had intensified outside. Once the wet material was off, he couldn't help but marvel at her physique. Her abs were well toned and he couldn't help but want to run his tongue along the deep ridges in her deep tanned skin. Her breasts were the perfect size, not too big or small. He moved to kiss her neck.._

_DREAM ENDS:_

Mai woke up with a start. She was breathing hard. The white wife beater shirt she had fallen asleep in was soaked with sweat. With shaky legs, she walked to her bathroom, passing the linen closet and wall she had been pinned against in her dream. Trying to shake the memory from Bruce's lips against her skin, she took a cold shower.

A few miles away, Bruce was deep in his own dreams of the two lost in a night of passion. He had left Gotham earlier that afternoon and flew to Canada. After asking around he found the reservation Mai lived on. He check into a lodge and was trying to figure out he was going to surprise her.

**NEXT MORNING:**

Mai hadn't fallen back asleep after her livid dream with Bruce, so she put finishing touches on her bike before loading it in her pickup, then she started her morning work out; running in the woods, pull ups, stomach crunches and push ups.

She had just gotten her racing gear on when the guys pulled up on their bikes. They were gonna ride to her house then they were all gonna load their gear in the truck and ride together.

"You get any sleep last night girl?" Bear asked as he shook his long dark hair out of his helmet.

"Some, but then I had this crazy dream and couldn't go back to sleep." She was helping Hawk push his bike up the same ramp to secure it I the bed of the pickup.

"Crazy like your running around naked or…?"

"Crazy, like I'm being slammed against a wall and having rough sex with the guy whose funding the school kind of a dream."

"Damn!"

"Yeah. That's about what I said." They load all their gear into the truck and took off toward the track

The track was basically a muddy path deep in the woods. Several teams met at certain points in amount of time and the team who did the best won and continued to the obstacle course. The Raptors and Predators have been rivals for years and it always came down to them. The Raptors leader was a smug ass hole named Nate. His buddies Luke and Doug was her teammates.

"Well, look here boys! The periodical daughter returns. Ready to get your ass whooped this year, Howlett!" Nate loved taunting Mai. When they were in school together, he was able to beat her up, before her animal powers kicked in that is.

She flipped him off as Hawk held her back. "Bring it on Walker. My boys and I will beat your asses, like we do every year."

"We'll see."

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Mai Howlett. Is she here?" Bruce asked the woman at the registration booth.

"She and her team check in about 20 minutes ago. Just look for the flag with talons on it. Can't miss it."

"Thank you." He spend barley 5 minutes looking for the tent and found it with minutes to spare before the race.

"Ok, Hawk, you start us off and then Bear will meet you at the rendezvous point by the cliffs. Then Bear I'll meet you at the stream and hopefully beat that asshole Nate back here."

"Sounds like a good plan, as always chief. Just one question." Hawk memorized the plan. He saw Bruce stand behind Mai admiring her uniform. How the blood red vertical stripes that ran down her back, across her sleeves and down her legs mad it difficult to concentrate.

"Shoot."

"Whose the dude checking out your ass?" He was trying not to laugh as Mai's face fell into a confused frown. But his smirk disappeared when he saw her scowl and turn around, her eyes almost black.

"Bear, let go before we witness a murder." He grabbed his helmet in one hand and his cousin the other.

"Right behind you, man. We'll see ya out there, Cy!" He hollered over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Wayne? You don't look like a good ol reservation boy." She crossed her arms across her chest and had an annoyed look on her face.

"I wanted to see you. Sorry to just drop by."

"How the hell did you even…?" Seeing the guilty look on his face she figured out who told him. "I'm gonna kill you Kitty!" She growled to herself picking up her helmet angrily. "Look, can we talk after the race? I need to keep my head on the track." She looked at him before putting on her goggles and walking out of the tent.

"Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Got a pen and paper?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notebook with a pencil and handed it to her. "Here's my address. Meet me there around 7:30. I should be home by then."

"Why 7:30? Way not right after the race?" He took the address after she wrote it down.

"Trust me, after the race I'm gonna look like swamp thing. 7:30 will give me time to shower and change." She then walked toward her bike while he had mental image of her in the shower.

Logan watched the exchange from the trees. After learning Kitty gave Wayne directions to the reservation, he knew his daughter might need him. Call it a fathers intuition.


	9. Chapter 9

I am sooooooooo sorry it has taken forever to update this story you guys! I've really gotten into my Supernatural and a few True Blood stories, feel free to read btw if you watch the show. Plus it is difficult to have I want Bruce and Mai to talk to one another about why she is afraid to be with him and then there is overprotective daddy who is still trying to figure out who tried to kill Mai.

Bruce arrived at the address Mai had given him with 5 minutes to spare. Climbing out of his rental car, he heard hard rock blaring through the barn. Walking toward the structure, he saw Mai standing there in a grey tank top and dark blue jeans, wiping grease off her hands. She appeared to have been working on her bike. Her long hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"See ya found the place okay." She was walking toward him as she continued to wipe her hands.

"Yeah. Directions were perfect. Great race by the way." He never felt like this before. He was usually a smooth talker when it came to women when he was keeping up his 'playboy' routine. But with Mai, it was different.

"You want a beer or something?" She asked trying to ease the tension he was feeling. She could smell the sweat that dripped down his back.

"Sure." He silently followed her into the house.

The inside was a like modest cabin. The mantel had pictures of Mai during stages of her life with the two guys she raced with.

"Here's your beer." He jumped when she spoke. He turned and found her right behind him holding two beer bottles, holding one out to him.

"Thanks. You're pretty good at sneaking up on people."

"One of the many curses of being a predator." She causally took a sip of beer and leaned against a chair. "If you think you got some competition, you got them wrong. Those are my buds; Bear and Hawk." She smiled at the look on his face. "What can I say. Parents like to name their kids after animals."

"Not you."

"My full name means Coyote moon, so technically I was." She took another sip from her bottle, her focus on him. "So why you really here Bruce? Something tells me it's not about names."

"I wanted to talk about that night."

"You mean the night we danced at Rogue's wedding."

"Yeah. You said we couldn't be together even though we had some kind of bond."

"I admit it ok. I have some serious feelings for you ok! But there is no way we can be together."

"Why? Is because of you're a mutant? Cause I don't care!"

"You will when I can't control myself!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bruce, do you remember that night you barged into the room I was staying in at your place? Remember me almost impaling you with my claws? That was a nightmare about my mom dying. You haven't seen what happens when I have nightmares about what the doctors did to me! I've scared my own father and he has the same dreams I have!"

"Mai, I understand that you're afraid you'll hurt me.." He put his bottle down and grabbed her shoulders.

"You don't get it! It's just the claws! It's that fact I don't have control of shifting either! It will take a touch from you or whoever and I could lose it. I don't want lose you Bruce. I care too much for you and that's why I'm gonna stay away from you. I suggest you do the same." She shook off his hands and walked back outside to see it started raining.

Bruce went after her and grabbed her to spin her around, but found himself in the mud as she maneuvered her self to grab him and knock him down.

"You must have a bad memory to keep forgetting I can smell you." She straddled his waist and grabbed front of his shirt to pull him into a rough kiss.

He grabbed the back of her head and flipped her over so he was on top, not breaking contact.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now, Mai. How long I have. I have dreams of you underneath or on top of me." He said as he moved to her neck and gnawed on her neck. He loved the way she dug her nails into his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist. He tried to pick them both up, but fail several times.

"Bruce. Bruce, you need to stop." She groaned as he hit a spot the spot on her jaw right under her ear.

"Why?" His mumbled.

"Phone's ringing and if I don't answer it, one of the guys will come running." She regrettably said as they climbed to their feet and shook off the loose water and mud.

"Yeah, what's up?" She answered the phone without even checking the caller ID. "What do you mean they're lost? In this? Ok. I'm on my way." She hung up and looked at him, trying not drool at how hot her looked. "Two kids went hiking and now they're lost. That was Jake, he's rounding up a search party and need my sense of smell. You're welcome to wait here. I don't know how long I'll be gone." She said before heading to her bed room to remove her wet and muddy cloths.

He watched as she stripped off the wet material and dab herself with a white towel, then slip on a dark green flannel shirt, then finally a pair of blue jeans along with a pair of hiking boots. She was pulling her long hair into a sloppy ponytail then cast one last look as she ran out the door to her truck.

"You got anything?" Hawk asked as she smelled the air.

"It's faint, but it smells like they went this way." She pointed to the west and the three men who knew her best; Jake, Hawk, and Bear followed. The rain made it difficult to find the kids.

The group wondered for a while when Mai's hearing pick up a faint noise.

"What's up?" Bear asked.

"I heard something. It sounds like it was by the cliffs!" They ran in the direction the noise came from. They came to the edge of a cliff and looked down. There on the ledge a few feet down was the missing kids. Twin eight year olds, huddled together for warmth and comfort.

"Hang on kids. I'm on my way down." Mai yelled down to them, then turned back to the group as they hooked her up the harness.

She donned a pair of gloves and positioned herself to repel down the side. Casting on look at the guys on belay she said "don't drop me this time" and kicked off the edge and was lowered down.

Once her feet touched the rock below, she heard the faint crackle that it may not hold. She silently cursed at her metal bones as she got down to eye level with the kids.

"Hi guys. I'm Mai. I'm here to get you home ok?" She earned nervous nods from both children. "ok. Now I need you hold to each other and me, ok?" She hoisted both kids onto her back, hearing the stone ledge crumble. Looking up she yelled to the guys.

"Ok fellas you can hoist us up now!" She felt a slight tug and they trio was lifted up.

They had made to almost halfway when she heard the rope start to unravel from the combined weight of her and kids. Then the rope broke, but she unleashed her claw and sank them deep into the rocky walls.

"Hold on tight kids. My job just got a little tougher." Then very slowly she removed one set of claws and raised above her head, then did the same with the other.

Mai felt her muscles scream as she continued to climb up the wall, the kids pulling a chock hold on her neck. Then a familiar scent hit her.

"Hey hun, need a hand?" She looked and confirmed it was her father.

"If you're offering pop, then yeah." She felt relief as not only her father, but Bear and Hawk. Got the kids off her back and pulled up as well.

"Girl, you are just as crazy as me. You know that?" Logan held his daughter tight after he hauled her up and helped her the useless harness off.

"Must run in the family." She shot back and held onto him just as tight.

I know this didn't have a lot of Bruce and Mai, but the next chapter will.

I've had some writers block for a few of my stories and I promise to try and get a few chapters in over Thanksgiving and before Christmas.


End file.
